Some printing devices, including liquid electro-photography (LEP) printing devices, employ image transfer media such as image transfer blankets. An image transfer blanket receives images formed on a photo imaging member, or from an inkjet system or other digital means, and transfers the images onto print media, such as cut sheet media or a continuous media web. Blanket wear mechanisms related to the printed images and the types of media substrates being used, cause the blanket to wear. As the number of same printed images increases, the blanket wear increases and eventually appears as a defect on other printed images. In order to avoid this adverse impact on print quality, printing device operators often replace image transfer blankets at regular intervals once the number of printed images increases beyond a certain threshold level. Furthermore, if blanket wear begins to cause defects on the printed images prior to reaching the threshold, device operators are likely to replace the image transfer blanket even sooner. Unfortunately, replacing image transfer blankets is expensive and reduces printer output efficiency because of the time involved in the replacement.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.